


Ricocheting bullet

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Your average teenage spider [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Hurt Peter, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Natasha Romanov, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: It had Began with a grin, a plan and one simple sentence."Hey Nat, I'm gonna teach Pete to shoot."And it had ended with a ricocheting bullet and a Sickingly painful scream.____________or____________Peter gets hurt and clint feels guilty





	Ricocheting bullet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request given to me by the author Fanfiction_Fan_Girl.
> 
> Enjoy.

Training. That was all it was. It wasn't a mission, a hostile situation, a fight to the death, or even anything important at all. There were no aliens, no Hydra, and not even one villian around. And yet parker luck came and conquered even the best of things. 

It had Began with a grin, a plan and one simple sentence.

"Hey Nat, I'm gonna teach Pete to shoot."

And it had ended with a ricocheting bullet and a Sickingly painful scream.

................................

Natasha was in the kitchen. She had finally gotten a break from clints constant whining. Him and Peter were down in the shooting range practicing on Peter's shot. 

(Peter at first, didn't want to shoot a gun. In fact he still doesn't but, Tony's insistence that he need to know how to defend himself when he didn't have his web shooters on him made him angree anyways.)

That's when the tasha heard it. It was the noise she had grown used to ignoring. It was a set of loud footfalls running down the halls (Clint's to be exact). But, this time it was different his feet were panicked and rushed, almost if he had forgotten how to walk in his haste. Something was wrong.

.....................................

As Soon as he rounded the corner, she tensed even more. He was covered in blood and looking him over and seeing no wounds, it wasn't his. She relaxed slightly before realizing something.

"Clint, where's peter." 

Clint looked her in the eyes, his own reflecting slight fear and extreme panic. "Don't panic."

Natasha growled. Returning his stare with one of warning. "Clint."

He looked sheepishly at the ground. "I might have accidentally shot him."

Natasha paused for a minute to take in this new information. Then Her head snapped to meet his gaze. "What the actual hell is wrong with you?."

...............................

Soon they had found peter where Clint had left him, in the shooting range with a pool of blood around him. The red flowing from a bullet sized hole in his knee. He was out cold.

Natasha panicked, her normal calm expression slippiny. Cursing in Russian and ripping off a peice of fabric from her shirt to use a a makeshift bandage she sat over peter.

Clint on the other hand was more calm, choosing to panic on the Inside. He knew that right now he needed to do what had to be done. He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. The number that would save the kid.

..........................................

Clint felt guilty. More so than he had felt in years. He had told Peter it would be fine and yet when he shot the steel target the bullet had still hit the kid in the knee. It was all his fault.

He had called in Bruce and several other doctors to remove the bullet And they had. But, even with the best of doctors not everything can be fixed. The bullet left it's Mark and even when months passed by and the wound healed it left an anrgy red scar. A reminder of what he did.

He figured that if he called them earlier or maybe even helped peter himself he wouldn't have the reminder but, in the end the past was the past.

It had been eight months and Peter wouldn't touch a gun anymore, saying that they made him nervous and clint still felt guilt wash over him every time he grabbed one in his hand. The Truty is Even if a wound isn't fatal or threatening it still caused it's fair share of pain and most often it's not one that will go away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. I honestly feel like it's a peice of crap.
> 
> I made it for a request and I don't write whump very well so this is what happened.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
